


No Chance, No Way

by Chrommunism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mostly wrote this because I wanted to write yachi's mom, i love these girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrommunism/pseuds/Chrommunism
Summary: Yachi, the sweet summer child she is, realizes her true feelings for Kiyoko. This leads to absolute fluff, but not before getting advice from her mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I did write this several months ago, so I don't quite remember whether or not I actually scanned it for errors. Apologies in advance if there are any mistakes. The title's from I Won't Say I'm In Love, cliché, I know.

Since joining the Karasuno volleyball team, Yachi's tolerance for Shimizu's cuteness had gone up significantly. Though if it hadn't, Yachi certainly wouldn't have been able to participate in most team activities, being too busy swooning over her senior to do much else. However, there were still times every now and then when it hit her full force again just how beautiful Shimizu is. This time, unfortunately for Yachi, had been smack dab in the middle of a practice game.

There was really no explaining why the realization suddenly dawned on her, since Shimizu hadn't been doing much outside of her usual duties as a manager. There had been nothing special about her handing water bottles out to sweaty players and talking to Suga, probably about strategy or something like that. Nonetheless, Yachi found herself absolutely entranced by the shape of Shimizu's lips forming each word, her bright eyes behind those lovely glasses conveying what her quiet tone didn't. Even just looking at Shimizu for that long had sent Yachi into a blushing fit, and she prayed to any god she could think of that no one had noticed. Of course, Yachi had never been able to rely much on luck, and the very cause of her trance looked up with a confused expression.

"Hitoka-chan? Your face is all flushed, did something happen?" Shimizu asked in a concerned tone. There was no way for Yachi to possibly explain how it was Shimizu herself that had been the cause of the blushing, so all she did was stutter.

"I-I'm fine, Kiyoko-san! Totally fine!" Yachi sputtered. This was only getting worse.

"Alright. Tell me if you don't feel well, okay?" Shimizu turned away with a puzzled look on her face. 

Even during her walk home, Yachi's anxieties didn't calm down. Then again, when did they ever? There was always something to be anxious about, and now Shimizu was adding to the list. Of course, Yachi would never blame her for that, but thinking about her again made Yachi's face heat up again. Honestly, what was wrong with her? She couldn't even think about her fellow team manager without breaking out into a nervous sweat nowadays. She thought she had gotten over her fear of being attacked by Shimizu's fans, but maybe it was coming back? No, that didn't explain the blushing.

Yachi was still pondering this question when she walked into her apartment to find, to her surprise, that her mother had made it home before she did, and, to her even greater surprise, wasn't working from home either. In fact, her assistant was nowhere in sight.

"Mom?"

"Hitoka, I got off work early today. Welcome home, dear." Yachi's mom stood up from where she had been sitting at their kitchen table to give Yachi a hug as she finished taking her shoes off. She leaned in to stare inquisitively at Yachi's face.

"Are you getting sick? Your face is all red," Yachi's mom placed the back of her hand on Yachi's forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine, mom. I've just been, uh, thinking about stuff." Yachi averted her eyes. Though she loved her mother and did try to speak more openly with her after her decision to join the volleyball club, she wasn't sure what her mother would say in this situation.

"'Stuff', huh? That sounds to me like it's more of a some _one_ than a some _thing_." 

Yachi felt herself get pale. "How could you tell?" 

"It's a mom thing. Now, you have to tell me what's going on." 

Yachi was trapped. She had to think of some way to explain the whole situation without it sounding too weird, and fast. "Well, it's nothing really. I just got suddenly distracted in volleyball practice," Yachi knew she was leaving out a big chunk of the story, but she hoped it was enough to divert suspicion. 

"Distracted? Hitoka, I thought I told you, if you're going to participate on the volleyball team that you were to take it seriously. Have you not been doing that?" Yachi hated the direction the conversation was going. Now she had her mother accusing her of things that weren't even close to what the real problem was. 

"No, of course not! I.. I guess it wasn't like I was goofing off, and it was only for a second, but I just suddenly couldn't pay attention to anything but Kiyoko-san. I really didn't mean to even take my eyes off of the practice for one second, but I just couldn't look away? Please don't think I'm not taking volleyball seriously, I care about Hinata-kun and the rest of the team so much! I don't know what happened, but Kiyoko just looked, I don't know?" Yachi knew she was babbling, but she just couldn't stop talking once she started. Her mother gave her a knowing look. 

"Well, I guess that solves that mystery," 

"What mystery? What are you talking about?" Yachi was getting even getting even more flustered and anxious. She thought talking things out was supposed to make her feel better, not even more nervous! 

"This girl, Kiyoko, she's the other manager of the volleyball team isn't she? You mention her a lot, so I assume you spend a lot of time together." 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what I said?" 

"Hitoka, dear, you're blushing just talking about this girl. I'd have to be blind to not see that you have a crush on her." With that statement from her mother, Yachi froze. Was that what was going on? Did she really like Kiyoko in that way? 

"...What?" The more Yachi thought about it, the more she realized how accurate her mom's analysis actually was. Yachi did spend a lot of her time with Kiyoko, and she had always recognized Kiyoko's beauty and elegance. But, with memories of her initial assessment came the reminder to herself that, next to Kiyoko, she paled in comparison. Kiyoko had all kinds of people vying for her affection, surely she wouldn't react in any way but indifference like she did for all her other suitors. Yachi's heart sank with the thought. 

"I said that it seems clear that you have feelings for her," Yachi's mom repeated herself, snapping Yachi out of her own thoughts 

"Um, I guess you might be right, but it doesn't matter anyways..." Yachi stared down at the kitchen table, hoping the subject would be dropped. 

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I've ever really talked to you about your love life, you could at least tell me about her," Yachi's mother responded, clearly not dropping the subject. 

"It's okay, Mom. She's, um, way too good for me anyways..." Her mom gave her the sort of expression that all moms seemed to have that said 'did I really raise you to say things like that?' 

"Hitoka, does this girl know you have feelings for her?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Then how can you possibly say that you don't have a chance? There is no one in the world who is simply 'too good for you', and it disappoints me that you'd give up so easily," Yachi's mom finished with a huff as she stood up, refilling her cup of tea. Yachi was deep in thought. She supposed that she hadn't, in fact, given Kiyoko any indication of her romantic feelings. In her defense, she hadn't really realized herself what she had been feeling, so there was no way Kiyoko would know something about Yachi before she did about herself. She supposed that, if she were to actually express these feelings to Kiyoko, perhaps she wouldn't be quite so confused. While the thought of confessing to Kiyoko made Yachi's stomach clench with nerves, she thought of her mother's last statement. Yes, it was her mother's job to say that no one was too good for her, but Yachi's mom had always given her sound advice in the past, and she always had been a great motivator for Yachi. 

"Okay, I think I know what to do now. Thanks, mom!" Yachi left the table and headed to her room, already planning her next conversation with Kiyoko. Her mother smiled at her as she strode across the apartment, proud of her timid daughter's resolve. 

_-_

The next time Yachi saw Kiyoko was the next day at volleyball practice. Of course, it wasn't like Yachi was going to do something like fall to her knees on the court and profess her undying love while everyone was still busy with serving drills. Besides, Kiyoko had Tanaka and Noya to do that for her. No, Yachi was going to be patient. She knew that Kiyoko was often one of the last ones out of the gym. Between cleaning up or talking to the coach and Takeda-sensei, Kiyoko worked long after practice actually ended. Of course, Yachi herself usually stayed with her to share some of the managerial tasks and make things easier for the both of them. Plus, it meant that Yachi didn't have to think up some convoluted reason to trail behind after cleanup had ended, and she once again steeled herself for what she was planning to do. 

"Uh, Kiyoko-san?" Really starting off strong, huh, Yachi thinks. She herself can hear how awkward she is. 

"Yes, Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko turned her head, silky hair flipping over her shoulder. Honestly, how can she always look like she's in a shampoo commercial with hair that soft and luxurious? Yachi felt her heart twinge. 

"Well, I've been, um, meaning to talk to you about something..." So much for steeling herself. She was practically curling in on herself and she hadn't even confessed anything yet. 

"Is this about yesterday at practice? I've wanted to ask, were you okay?" Kiyoko's eyes were filled with worry. Great, now Yachi had made her upset. That sure set quite the mood for a confession. 

"Oh, I'm totally fine! Never been better. No, it's something else. I really should have told you this earlier. I mean, it's something I guess I've known since I was first joining the club and you were so kind to be and helped me become a manager for the team, and I was just so grateful that I guess I didn't realize what I was feeling, I must have thought it was just nerves because I was new to the team? But I've thought it over some more, and I've definitely come to the conclusion that it was not nerves, it was just being around you that did it, so I just thought I should tell you about these feelings and all." Yachi finished in a breathless huff. Even though she had rehearsed what to say in her mirror a hundred times, what she had actually said was just a jumbled mess. 

"Are... You saying I make you nervous? I suppose I might have been a bit forceful when recruiting you as a manger. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pressure you into joining. If you're really uncomfortable around me, I'm sure everyone would be understanding if you said you want to quit the team," Kiyoko said in a quiet tone as she cast her eyes down. With every word, more alarm sirens went off in Yachi's head. How had that been what Kiyoko thought she was saying? She thought Yachi hated her? What? 

"No no no, Shimizu! That's absolutely not what I was saying!" Kiyoko gave her a puzzled look. "I don't know what I said to make you think I don't like you, it's the opposite! I really, really like you!" Yachi's face was most likely an extreme shade of red at this point. Not only did she butcher her original message, but she also just came out of nowhere and confessed. She put her face in her hands, wondering if something was going to fall out of the sky just to make things worse. 

"Hitoka, you... Like me? Are you confessing?" Yachi could feel Kiyoko's hands brush her own, pulling them away from her face. 

"Y-yeah. Don't think I'm saying this because I'm expecting anything! I know all kinds of guys confess to you practically every day, so this probably doesn't mean much to you, but I just wanted to let you know. It felt unfair to you for me to keep it to myself, you know?" There was something complex going on behind Kiyoko's eyes. 

"Hitoka, why do you say that you think it doesn't mean anything to me?" 

"Um, because guys always confess to you? I mean, Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai do it practically every practice." 

"Yes, but there's a big difference between them and you." Kiyoko's lips formed a tiny smile while Yachi still tried to figure out what Kiyoko was trying to tell her. 

"Um, is there? I don't know, you're so beautiful that I thought one more confession wouldn't be that special." 

At that, Kiyoko started to laugh her gentle, airy laugh. "Hitoka, of course it's special that you're confessing to me. For starters, you're the first person who I've actually reciprocated the feeling with-" 

Yachi couldn't help herself, and cut Kiyoko off halfway through her sentence. "You what?!?" 

There was that lovely laugh again. "I feel the same way, Hitoka. I like you too, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I really appreciate you telling me this, or I'd be afraid that I'd never get to tell you. It must take a lot of bravery to come out and say that, right?" Was that a hint of a blush across Kiyoko's cheeks? Yachi could only stare, mouth agape. She had gone into this thinking that Kiyoko would hear her out, and then nothing would change between them. Yachi didn't even have a plan for what would happen in this scenario. "Hitoka, is it alright if I take your hand?" Yachi froze. 

"Isn't it a little soon to be thinking about marriage?!?" Yachi's eyes went wide. She hadn't thought that Kiyoko would think that far ahead. 

"Hitoka, I was just asking if I could hold hands with you," Kiyoko covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed again. Yachi practically felt numb, realizing how absolutely idiotic she must have sounded blurting something like that out. 

"Oh my god. Of course! I-I'm sorry!" 

"Hitoka, it's fine. Is it alright if I still hold your hand, though?" It was Kiyoko's turn again to blush. 

"Of course! I'd love to!" Yachi practically fainted as Kiyoko's fingers intwined with her own, soft as rose petals. They probably smelled just as nice, Yachi thought, then mentally scolded herself for thinking of something weird like sniffing Kiyoko's hands. 

"Is this okay? You seem nervous again," Kiyoko looked into Yachi's eyes. Though her question conveyed an adorable about of concern for Yachi's feelings, that lovely smile was still present. It was simply too much for a mere mortal like Yachi to handle. 

"This is so okay, you have no idea." 

"Alright. I really like you, Hitoka." 

"I-I like you too, Kiyoko." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments, criticisms, or anything of that nature below.


End file.
